


Side Story One: The Cannibals of Rose Drive

by leviiackermanns



Series: Dame Des Himmels & The Side Stories. [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen, This is supposed to be creepy btw, mentions of cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:10:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviiackermanns/pseuds/leviiackermanns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was once a family that lived on Rose Drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side Story One: The Cannibals of Rose Drive

**Author's Note:**

> If you guess who the family is then i'll write side stories based on your prompts!  
> Listen to this song while you read, it helped me write it: https://soundcloud.com/asphyxiatech/asphyxia-night-mare  
> And thank you again the the wonderful Dear_Monday for helping me with this!

No one knew of the horrors that lurked behind the doors of 1019 Rose Drive. If they did no one mentioned it, they thought that they would be taken next, because sometimes, in the dead of night, you could hear the screams of the people who dared to set foot onto the old estate. The people of Rose Drive treated the resident with respect; they lived in fear of the dark haired family that lived there.

The family that lived in 1019 Rose Drive was a very wealthy family that have lived on this estate for centuries. Not much was known about the this family, not who they were, where they came from, how they earned their money or what went on behind that black painted heavy wooden door.

But what did happen behind the front door of this residence?

It’s simple really, not very much. The house in itself was a relatively normal looking house, the large open entry way lead to a large and well maintained stair case, nothing in this house was out of place, well except the basement door. No one needed that amount of locks for one door, it was clear to anyone that saw the locks that they were specifically designed to be impossible to open to those who didn’t know the mechanics, the youngest resident of the household had made them for the doors.

But what was in the basement?

Well that’s another thing entirely isn’t it?

Blood spatters and scratches can be seen on the stairs, some broken nails lodged into the wood. This room looks like a slaughterhouse, hooks hanging from the low ceiling with unidentifiable meats hanging, though you could be assured that it was not an animal that was hanging from those hooks, no, that was not an animal at all.

So what was it?

What was hanging from the hooks in the basement of 1019 Rose Drive?

Human.

Whenever the family hosted dinner parties or soirees that had any kind of food, _of meat_ , they wore the darkest of smiles; their guests happily ate the meals or the Canapés that were on the silver platters that the servants held.

_Human._

No one ever knew. No one ever discovered what food they were eating. The family were cleaver. Too cleaver. They had always told the guests that the meat was exotic, imported from another country. No one ever knew.

**_No one ever knew._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave kudos and comments!  
> and feel free to send me stuff on tumblr leviiackermanns


End file.
